Eternos Némesis
by GashIAMYOU
Summary: La inseguridad y el miedo son condimentos para destruir el amor. Y la Tierra sufrirá las consecuencias. ZADR SongFic.
1. 15

Descargo de responsabilidad: La canción "15" pertenece a Brian Warner, Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. No busco lucrar con ninguna de las obras de ellos dos, así demuestro mi admiración hacia ellos.

Capítulo 1: 15

"Si puedes oír esto

No asumas que hablo contigo."

Dib se sentó en la entrada de la eskuela, con sus cuadernos apoyados en su regazo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan triste en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y la ausencia del sol en ese caluroso y húmedo día de comienzos de verano no ayudaba demasiado.

Cansado de ser tratado como loco, como fenómeno, de ser ignorado incluso por su propia familia, hastiado de las burlas de un mundo estúpidamente ciego, se había volcado a un ostracismo voluntario, cerrando una poderosa coraza en torno a sus sentimientos, apenas abriéndola cada tanto para dejar salir su desprecio hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba. Miraba a sus compañeros desde su impenetrable mundo personal, con el cómodo conocimiento de que todos eran unos tontos alienados, pero él no. Oía con indiferencia los constantes sermones de su padre sobre la ciencia real, sabiendo que la manera de pensar que tenía su progenitor, tan cerrada y absolutista, sería una traba en algún momento de su vida, cuando sea tarde para que corrija su error. Y veía día a día a su hermana con sus tontos video juegos, conocedor de que nunca llegaría a nada con ellos. En definitiva, Dib se sabía superior, y había aprendido a sentir mediante el egocentrismo una pequeña y misántropa felicidad.

"Ayer todo lo que creía era en la muerte.

Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños."

Pero el día de hoy se sentía solo, abandonado como nunca antes.

Hacía unas horas había comenzado su cumpleaños número quince, y todavía nadie lo había saludado por ello. Había encontrado una caja con un estúpido teléfono celular sin ningún tipo de nota, pero sabía que era su padre quien le hacía este inútil y ridículo regalo, demostrando una vez más que no sabía nada de él. Y el resto del día había transcurrido como cualquier otro. Dib se restregó las lágrimas de los ojos, sintiéndose como un tonto. ¿Por qué le importaba que nadie se haya acercado a él, si él nunca se acercaba a nadie?

Rayos, en ese último año, ni siquiera se había preocupado por relacionarse consigo mismo. Con su aislamiento había conseguido un espacio para abstraerse pura y exclusivamente a lo más le apasionaba, habiendo avanzado muchísimo en sus investigaciones paranormales, bloqueando todo estímulo externo ajeno a ello, toda opinión positiva o negativa, toda pérdida de tiempo en ser un adolescente convencional.

Pero ahora, es ese momento, se sentía vacío como nunca en su vida, como si lo hubiesen desinflado lentamente hasta dejarlo totalmente sin aire, solo con una sensación de ahogado dolor, en el día de su cumpleaños.

"-No te necesito-

Me digo a mi mismo

Eso no significa que no necesite a nadie.

Alguien con la mitad del alma

Podría oír esto y nunca dejarme."

Y luego estaba Zim. Muchas veces, había sido el nervioso Irken su única razón para no volverse loco de verdad. Entre su mundo aparte y la esquizofrenia existía una pequeña barrera, y esa era haber visto a Zim sin su disfraz, haber conocido su base, incluso haber operado su tecnología. Los extraterrestres existían, y por más que nadie le vaya a creer eso jamás él lo sabía. Y era todo lo que le importaba.

Irónicamente, Zim se había convertido paulatinamente en el único vínculo social del chico, aunque sus interacciones se limitaran a agresiones verbales, y alguna que otra vez, físicas. Pero hasta el alien parecía haberse olvidado de él, cada vez mas distante y distraído en quien sabe que cosa, porque Dib ya casi nunca sentía ánimos de acusarlo frente a la clase, ni de seguirlo hasta su base.

-¿Dib?- casi como si hubiera sido llamado por los pensamientos del humano, Zim se había aproximado a él sin hacer ruido en el pasto mojado por la neblina. Se asomó por el borde de la baranda de la escalera, sorprendido y algo intimidado por las lágrimas que seguían escurriéndose en silencio por el rostro de su enemigo. -¿Estás llorando, larva humana?

Dib rió con amargura, lanzando una mirada asesina al Irken. –No, extraterrestre estúpido, estoy lavándome los ojos de manera autónoma.

Zim abrió la boca para lanzar un comentario hiriente, pero luego lo pensó mejor, por lo que volvió a cerrarla y se sentó al lado de Dib. Sin decir una palabra, pasó su mano enguantada por la espalda del chico, hasta que sintió que la tensión de sus músculos se relajaba un poco bajo sus dedos. –Dime por que lloras. No entiendo los sentimientos humanos, pero dicen que si lo hablas, es más fácil dejarlo ir.

-¿Y por qué te importaría que yo me sienta mejor? Hasta donde yo se, llevas tres años intentando dañarme.

Zim frunció el seño, mirando a Dib con seriedad. –Me importa, humano tonto. Llevo tiempo en este mugroso planeta y eres la única persona con la cual puedo conversar, bien o mal, sin que mi cerebro superior estalle ante tantas tonterías. Claro que intento hacerte daño, casi tanto como el que tú quieres hacerme a mí, pero no te destruiría. Si me importas tanto como para odiarte, entonces también me importas lo suficiente como para preservarte de tu estúpida raza. ¿Vas a decirme que anda mal?

Dib meditó un momento las palabras de Zim, decidiendo que tenían mas sentido que muchas de las cosas que él había pensado sobre el Irken durante los últimos meses, pero que tenía en común una misma conclusión: se habían convertido en dos seres dependientes el uno del otro, él necesitaba de Zim tanto como Zim lo necesitaba a él. Pero las otras cosas que había pensado del alienígena, se las guardó para si mismo.

"Si no sabes cómo son lo sentimientos eternos

Te enseñaré lo que se siente no tenerlos."

-Muy bien… supongo que puedo decírtelo. Es solo que… estoy triste. Y los humanos lloramos cuando estamos tristes. No se decirte por qué, algunos piensan que es una señal de debilidad, yo solo pienso que me siento un poco más aliviado cuando lo hago, aunque intento evitarlo.

-Hmm… ¿entonces no es lo mismo que cuando te lastimas y lloras? ¿O cuando caen tus lágrimas por tanto reír?

Dib observó a Zim un momento en silencio. No sabía por qué necesitaba explicarle esto, pero en cierto sentido las ocurrencias del Irken le parecían adorables, casi tiernas. Por un instante, se imaginó crecer sólo como él lo había hecho, pero sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en un entorno que le resultara extraño y hostil.

-No. Se trata de cómo te sientes por dentro. Algunas veces, los humanos lloran porque perdieron a alguien, o porque las cosas no funcionaron como querían, a veces porque se pelean con alguien que les importa mucho.

El Irken levantó las antenas con curiosidad. – ¿Y tú?

-Esteem…- Dib carraspeó –bueno, yo lloro porque estoy solo.

El humano se sobresaltó cuando de improviso Zim puso su mano sobre la de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. –Tú no estás solo, Dib.

"Puedo entender ahora

No estoy realmente muerto

Pero necesito a alguien que me salve.

Dejarme solo para morir

Es peor que tener agallas para matarme"

-¿Y qué es un cumpleaños?- preguntó Zim. Llevaban un buen rato charlando, y aún mantenía las manos unidas, sin darse cuenta del rubor extendiéndose por el rostro del humano. Mirando sus botas, jugaba con unas piedras del piso, haciéndolas rodar con la punta de su pie, hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

-Bueno, pues, cuando se cumple un año terrestre a partir del día en que naciste, cuentas como que tienes un año más. Y haces una fiesta, invitas a tus amigos, la gente te desea un feliz cumpleaños y te hacen regalos. Este sería mi cumpleaños número quince.

-Es decir, que celebras que la Tierra dio quince vueltas alrededor del Sol desde que fuiste alumbrado.

-Hmm, si, ¿suena estúpido?

El Irken rió. –Prácticamente todo lo que respecta a tu planeta suena estúpido para mí. Ah, y…- miró a Dib a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida. –Feliz cumpleaños, humano.

Dib pasó de estar ligeramente ruborizado a ponerse totalmente colorado. –Gra… gracias, Zim. Eres el primero que me lo desea hoy.- miró el piso, luchando por no deprimirse otra vez.

Al ver el cambio de actitud repentina en el adolescente, Zim sacudió las antenas, un poco nervioso. –Y… ahora qué más tengo que hacer, además de decirte eso…

Pero Dib continuó hundiéndose en su tristeza, volviendo a recordar las razones por las cuales estaba allí en un día como ese. –Nada, Zim. Sólo… nada.

Zim entornó los ojos, molesto por la actitud derrotista del humano. –Muy bien, veo que te agrada seguir con esa actitud de autocompasión, no voy a interrumpir mas tus cavilaciones con mis tontos intentos de levantarte el ánimo.- Sin saber por qué se sentía ofendido, Zim se levantó y se dio vuelta para irse, pero Dib lo retuvo tomándolo por la muñeca, poniéndose de pie él también.

-¡No, Zim, espera! No quiero que te vayas…- Zim se giró lentamente, observando con desconfianza la mano que lo sujetaba primero, y luego el rostro del humano, a escasos centímetros del suyo. –Luego de decirme feliz cumpleaños, puedes darme un regalo.

-¿Y qué obsequio quieres de mi, larva?

Dib tomó aire, evaluando durante una milésima de segundo las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerrando los ojos mas por miedo que por otra razón, chocó sus labios contra los de Zim, robándole un beso fugaz pero intenso. Cuando Dib retrocedió, el Irken lo miró absolutamente aturdido, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a caer los lentes de contacto en cualquier momento. Zim se quedó paralizado tanto tiempo que a Dib le pareció una eternidad, y fue soltando lentamente la muñeca del Irken esperando algún tipo de reacción. Pero al rato los músculos de Zim se fueron relajando, y su expresión se suavizó para dar paso a una sonrisa tímida.

-Eso no es justo, gusano Dib.- murmuró –Si es tu cumpleaños, se supone que tengo que ser yo quien te de el beso.- Zim tomó el rostro de Dib entre sus manos, y aproximándolo con delicadeza al suyo propio, unió sus labios por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión abriendo un poco los suyos, pidiendo silencioso permiso para que su lengua invada en interior de la boca del humano. Dib entrelazó sus brazos en torno a la cintura del Irken, atrayéndolo hacia él mientras profundizaba el beso, permitiendo que la lengua de Zim recorra suavemente la suya, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida el sabor de la saliva de alguien mas, estremeciéndose de placer al sentir los dedos enguantados enredándose en al parte posterior de su cabello, y acariciando sin pudor la parte baja de la espalda que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, apenas separándose lo suficiente para tomar aire y luego retomar la acción, sin darse cuenta de nada más que de sus alientos mezclados y sus cuerpos unidos. Y cuando al fin se separaron, Zim agachó su cabeza apoyando la frente sobre el mentón de Dib, lanzando un profundo suspiro sin abrir los ojos.

-Una mujer nos está mirando.- susurró Dib, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Zim.

-No quiero que me sueltes.

-Vámonos de aquí. Conozco un lugar.

Dib se separó de Zim, pero lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por las tristes calles de la ciudad que tanto odiaba, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de asco e incredulidad que les lanzaba la gente al pasar. Sabía qué quería hacer exactamente ahora, y nada iba a hacerlo echarse atrás. Aún así, no se atrevió a mirar a Zim en todo el trayecto, temeroso de las preguntas que podría llegar a leer en sus ojos.

"Sin dejarte ganar

No me sentiré satisfecho

Te enseñaré acerca de perder…"

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Wight Spider

Descargo de responsabilidad: La canción "Wight Spider" pertenece a Brian Warner, Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. No busco lucrar con ninguna de las obras de ellos dos, así busco demostrar mi admiración hacia ellos

Capítulo 2: Wight Spider (Criatura Araña)

Advertencia: Contenido sexual no apto para menores

Dib forcejeó con la puerta de entrada, hasta que las bisagras oxidadas saltaron, y la tabla de madera podrida cayó hacia adelante con un fuerte estrépito, levantando una nube de polvo oscuro. Tomó a Zim de la mano y entró a la casa abandonada, cuna de tantas historias de terror en la eskuela con las que le gustaba perderse de niño, entre relatos de fantasmas y apariciones. Ahora, por primera vez, no entraba para investigar estos fenómenos paranormales, incluso no pensó en ninguno de ellos mientras dejaba huellas en la suciedad del suelo, llevando casi remolcado al atemorizado Irken.

Zim miró a su alrededor con cautela, dejándose arrastrar por Dib. Evidentemente, esa había sido una casa hermosa, haría muchos años habitada por humanos con buena posición económica. Las paredes blancas con detalles en rosa pálido hacían pensar en alguna niña pequeña, mientras que la solemnidad de las aberturas y de la imponente escalera ubicada al final de la habitación daban idea de una antigua familia de religiosos, con una sobriedad mas típica del siglo XIX, aunque extrañamente contrastada por muebles de madera pintados con colores demasiado vivos. Pero toda la casa estaba bañada con la melancolía del abandono, las ventanas con hermosos marcos tallados se hallaban tapiadas con viejas tablas, otorgándole un toque lúgubre al ambiente que, cubierto de polvo y telas de araña, esperaba su cataclismo en silenciosa calma.

"Te voy a construir una brillante casa de muñecas

Para que te encojas

Dentro de una pequeña araña

Y te atragantes en horribles recuerdos."

Los pasos de los dos enemigos se repitieron en un profundo eco cuando entraron en lo que alguna vez había sido un enorme comedor, ahora en penumbras, aunque no tan descuidado como las otras salas. Allí Dib se detuvo, y dándose vuelta de golpe atrajo a sus brazos al Irken, robándole un profundo beso que Zim no tardó en responder, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Dib, mientras el humano le rodeaba la cadera con sus brazos.

Dib empujó suavemente el cuerpo del extraterrestre con el suyo, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda pegó contra una de las paredes. Una vez que lo tuvo allí, el humano se dedicó a recorrer la línea de su fina cintura con la yema de los dedos y a entrelazar su lengua dentro de la otra boca, explorándola profundamente buscando mezclar sus alientos en uno solo. Subiendo una mano, arrancó la peluca del Irken y se separó de él mirándolo fijamente, aunque aún lo mantenía presionado contra la pared. –Quiero ver tus ojos. Por favor, quítate los lentes.- Zim alzó una antena, desconfiado, pero olvidó cualquier razón para no complacerlo cuando sintió su mano acariciando su pecho con suavidad. Dejó al descubierto sus inmensos ojos rojos pálidos, guardando con delicadeza las lentillas, ahora totalmente libre de su mediocre disfraz. Dib lo contempló en silencio, reteniéndolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como una lista de viejos prejuicios se borraba de su mente, dejando espacio para nuevos sentimientos.

"Sofoca el pasado en una crisálida

O en mí

Y te ayudaré a mover

Todos los cuerpos."

De pronto Dib no se sentía tan seguro de lo que había venido a hacer. Al fin sus pocos años y su nula experiencia habían triunfado sobre sus más oscuros deseos. Asustado, estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando Zim tomó la parte posterior de su remera y tiró de ella hasta pasarla por encima de su cabeza, dejándola caer al piso para recorrer con sus dedos el pecho desnudo del humano. La retiró de nuevo para sacarse lentamente los guantes, dejándolos sobre la remera azul para retomar sus caricias.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, inmóviles excepto por el correr de la mano del Irken, experimentando cada uno con la textura desconocida hasta ese momento del otro.

Zim posó su mano sobre el corazón del niño, dejándola un momento para sentir sus latidos y su temperatura. Luego la fue bajando suavemente hasta llegar al bulto el los pantalones de Dib, sin atreverse a llevar su curiosidad mas allá.

Esto fue demasiado para Dib, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener el nuevo impulso de arrojarse encima de Zim, y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de decidirse a continuar.

"Te poseeré pero no te necesito

Para que seas otra de mis posesiones

No te necesito para que seas mi posesión"

Dib tomó los hombros de Zim, presionándolos para obligarlo delicadamente a ponerse de rodillas. Luego lo retuvo apenas colocando una de sus manos debajo de su mandíbula, moviendo suavemente los dedos en lo que esperaba que sea una caricia tranquilizadora, y utilizando su otra mano tironeó de sus propios pantalones, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no atemorizar aún más al Irken, a quien ya sentía temblar contra su piel. Una vez libre de sus vaqueros, deslizó su bóxer hasta sus tobillos, retirando del todo ambas prendas con unas pocas patadas, y volviéndose a erguir enfrentando a Zim. El extraterrestre miró con desconfianza e incertidumbre el miembro rígido que Dib había puesto delante de su rostro, y luego alzó la vista observando al humano. Este leyó el temor en los ojos de Zim, pero cuando abrió la boca para sugerir que se detuvieran, sintió la lengua del Irken recorriendo su tronco.

"Y no haré que te arrodilles

Para nadie salvo para mi

No te prometo una estrella

No me prometas tu alma

Diremos que no creemos."

Dib arqueó su espalda cuando los labios de Zim recorrieron toda la extensión de su miembro. La sensación era mucho mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, y le costaba mucho trabajo contener los gritos de excitación que se amontonaban en su garganta.

Zim, por su parte, encontraba extraño pero agradable y algo embriagador el sabor en su boca, y se sentía ligeramente orgulloso de la potente reacción que había conseguido producir al humano. Enredó su larga lengua en torno de su diámetro y lo recorrió trazando una espiral repetidas veces hasta llegar finalmente a su cabeza, la cual succiono con fuerza. Luego trasladó sus dedos a la base del miembro de Dib y lo tanteó indeciso, hasta que decidió presionarlo con toda su mano, mientras hacía entrar y salir toda su extensión en su boca acelerando cada vez más la velocidad.

Dib marcó el ritmo de la cabeza de Zim colocando una mano en su nuca, mientras cerraba su otro puño contra la pared, jadeando con fuerza. Sin embargo, sintió que no podría aguantar demasiado tiempo, y eso no era lo que tenía en mente, por lo que detuvo al Irken casi inmediatamente después de que este hubiera comenzado.

"Te mantendré mojado cuando el mundo se seque

Puedo verlos venir

Les daremos la espalda

Si vienen buscando respuestas"

Dib tomó a Zim de las manos y tiró de él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Después de eso, no le tomó mas de un minuto ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa, entre besos y caricias más ansiosas que tiernas. Presionando el cuerpo del alienígena entre el suyo propio y la pared, tal como lo hacía antes, utilizó sus dedos para explorar el cuerpo que tantas fantasías le había provocado, tanto de disección como eróticas, aunque nunca supo cuando unas dieron lugar a las otras.

Besó su boca con fuerza cuando encontró su entrada, e introdujo su dedo con suavidad y firmeza, moviéndolo lentamente en un intento de dilatarlo. Cuando los suaves quejidos de Zim se transformaron en suspiros de placer, Dib se atrevió a meter un segundo dedo, consiguiendo arrancar al Irken verdaderos gemidos roncos, los cuales golpearon la mente del humano de una forma insospechada, elevando su deseo como nunca antes en su corta vida.

Dib tomó la pierna de Zim por debajo de su rodilla y la llevó hasta su cintura, obligándolo a lateralizar ligeramente su postura. Valiéndose de la lubricación de la saliva del alienígena, lo penetró poco a poco, gozando de una serie de impulsos eléctricos que recorrían su columna vertebral y recreándose con los sonidos que producía la parte baja de la garganta del Irken.

Mientras buscaban acompasar sus ritmos, la casa fue llenándose de gemidos y exclamaciones, sonidos que esas paredes llevaban muchos años sin recibir, y que duplicaban en el profundo eco de la habitación desnuda, creando una verdadera sinfonía apoteósica.

No fue fácil para Dib mantener el equilibrio en una postura tan incómoda, pero de alguna manera consiguió conferir a sus embestidas una velocidad que los llevó a ambos a un orgasmo simultáneo, donde las pulsaciones del miembro del humano previas a su descarga provocaron al Irken un jadeo apresurado seguido de un profundo gemido que hizo temblar sus antenas, las cuales irguió un momento y luego las dejó caer laxas al costado de su cabeza.

"Envolveré mis garras en tu boca y la apretaré

Nos consumiremos el uno al otro

Hasta que no quede nada que esconder

Y el resto podrá ahogarse en nuestra sangre"

Dib se dejó deslizar suavemente al suelo, hasta quedar sentado con las piernas a medias extendidas, y sujetando por la espalda el cuerpo semi desvanecido de Zim, sentándolo sobre su regazo. Apoyó la cabeza de Zim contra su pecho, dejando descansar su mentón sobre la coronilla del Irken, y respiró profundamente intentando retomar la normalidad de su pulso cardíaco.

De todas las veces que había entrado en esa casa investigado fenómenos paranormales, definitivamente esta había sido la más mágica de todas.

"No podemos embrujar esta casa

No aún más

No"

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Evidence

Descargo de responsabilidad: La canción "Evidence" pertenece a Brian Warner, Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. No busco lucrar con ninguna de las obras de ellos dos, así demuestro mi admiración hacia ellos.

Capítulo 3: Evidence (Evidencia)

Advertencia: Contenido sexual no apto para menores

(Dib POV)

Gaz fue la primera en saberlo. Sentí que me observaba durante la cena, y temblé por dentro pensando que podría llegar a intuirlo. Pero mi hermana nunca fue una persona sutil. Después de una hora de tortura psicológica, confesé todo, y ella me sorprendió. Es verdad que al principio me miró como si estuviera loco, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión neutra en el rostro, pero cuando terminé sólo me dio un beso suave en la mejilla y se fue a ver la televisión. Hacia el fin de la emisión de Misterios Misteriosos, ya estábamos hablando de ello sin reservas. Básicamente, intentaba describirle a mi hermana menor qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Zim.

"Tienes ojos que me encienden

Y un cuerpo que me enseña la muerte

Pareciera que tus labios fueran hechos

Para algo mas, pero ellos sólo me dejan sin aliento."

Había una gran cantidad de cosas que yo no entendía, y no podía explicárselas a Gaz por este motivo. No sabía cómo poner en palabras la sensación de tener el suave cuerpo Irken entre mis brazos, recorriendo la delicada figura con mis dedos, llenándome de una multiplicidad de emociones nuevas para mi: una sádica alegría producto de haber dominado a mi enemigo, el deseo lujurioso de acercarme mas a él hasta prácticamente fundirnos el uno con el otro, celos posesivos contra todo lo que le ponga un ojo encima, una inexplicable ternura al verlo adormilarse a mi lado, y una curiosa mezcla de necesidad de protegerlo con necesidad de hacerle daño.

Mirar lo ojos de Zim era encontrar una confusión parecida a la mía, pero enmarcada en un dolor que no alcanzaba a descifrar, y que sobre el cual no me atrevía a indagar. Tenía sospechas, por supuesto, ya que muchas veces meditaba sobre lo que significaba para Zim besar a un humano, y en lo que arriesgaba cediendo a la voluntad de un habitante del planeta que se suponía que debía invadir.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me preguntaba quién era Zim. No el extraterrestre algo tonto que intentaba fallidamente destruir mi planeta, sino quién había sido el en su vida pasada, en Irk.

"Quiero tu dolor

Para probar por qué estás avergonzado

Y se que no eres solamente lo que me dices

Y que no soy el único momento del que estás hecho"

En realidad, Gaz no fue la primera en saberlo. Fue la única.

No necesitaba oír la advertencia de sus labios para saber que mi padre no tenía que enterarse. Quién sabe cuales podrían ser las consecuencias si llegara a pasar, tal vez fuera el último indicio que necesitara para finalmente encerrarme en un manicomio.

Y en la eskuela nos comportábamos como si nada hubiese cambiado, a excepción de numerosas "coincidencias" en las que Zim y yo nos encontrábamos en los baños, y terminábamos en un mismo cubículo, donde la tibia carne de su cuello terminaba siempre dañada por mis dientes, y sus garras trazaban una dolorosa marca descendente a lo largo de mi columna.

"Te quiero queriéndome

Quiero lo que veo en tus ojos

Entonces dame algo para dejar de estar asustado

No me des algo para satisfacerme"

Pero eran cosas que no podía tratar con mi hermana pequeña.

Tuve que esperar a que vuelva a sumergirse en su Esclavo del Juego III para poder dedicarme a llevar mis cavilaciones más allá, con la imperiosa necesidad de conectar algunos hechos con mis sentimientos.

Y es que aquellos eran los peores momentos de confusión, donde todas las emociones se desataban, se descontrolaban y chocaban unas con otras enloquecidamente.

Era eso lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde en la base de Zim, y era lo que ella había notado diferente en mi rostro, aunque no pudiera decirle exactamente la verdad.

Todo era perfecto al principio, su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío, una de sus antenas en mi boca, mi mano entre su pecho y la tela del sillón jugando con la tibieza de su piel, mis oídos deleitándose con los delicados acordes de sus gemidos. En algún momento enganché la punta del filamento entre mis dientes, tironeándola de mas, y sentí el ligero espasmo de dolor sacudir sus hombros a la par que la cadencia de sus quejidos se deformaba en un gesto de molestia.

Eso fue suficiente para mí. Sentí en mis venas el aumento de la velocidad de mi sangre cuando mi corazón de aceleró, y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras trasladaba la mano que no utilizaba para sostenerme a mi mismo desde el torso hacia la cadera de Zim, levantándola a pulso. Y en el momento en que él giró su cabeza para interrogarme con la mirada, lo penetré de un golpe, sin ningún tipo de preparación, solo con un desquiciado deseo en mi cabeza que se disparó como una saeta cuando Zim chilló encorvándose convulsivamente.

Me moví despiadadamente a mi antojo dentro de él, sintiendo la mezcla de mi líquido preseminal y su sangre corriendo tibiamente por las piernas de ambos. Era cruel, desconsiderado, innecesario, y me gustaba muchísimo.

Con las garras clavadas en el brazo del sillón, Zim hundió la cara en el almohadón más cercano, ahogando los sonidos de su agonía. Tomé ambas antenas con una sola mano y de un tirón lo obligué a levantar el rostro, para poder oír sus gemidos, en los que mezclaba el placer y el dolor de lo que estaba haciéndole. Con unas cuantas estocadas profundas y lentas, me descargué en su interior, haciéndole arder las ya heridas entrañas.

Luego de un momento salí de él, lo tomé en mis brazos volteándolo y abrazándolo contra mi pecho, y sequé las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro con el dorso de mi mano. Cuando le susurré bien cerca de su antena "te quiero", no estaba mintiendo.

"Eres tan repentino y dulce

Todas las piernas, nudillos, rodillas

Hazme el amor aunque sepamos que es inseguro

Y cubriremos toda la evidencia"

Muchas gracias iukarey por el comentario! Me temo que los siguientes dos capítulos te van a resultar aún mas descriptivos.


	4. Disassociative

Descargo de responsabilidad: La canción "Disassociative" pertenece a Brian Warner, Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. No busco lucrar con ninguna de las obras de ellos dos, así demuestro mi admiración hacia ellos.

Capítulo 4: Disassociative (Disociando)

Advertencia: Contenido sexual no apto para menores

(Zim's POV)

Empujé al humano con todas mis fuerzas, pero aunque odie admitirlo, el siempre fue mas grande que yo, por no decir mas alto, y no tuve manera de moverlo. La postura tampoco ayudaba, estar tendido boca arriba con el PAK debajo mío me obligaba a arquearme hacia abajo, inutilizando mis patas metálicas y dificultándome aún mas la respiración, ya comprometida por el cuerpo de Dib, que aplicaba todo su peso arriba del mío.

Dolía como el infierno. La larva terrícola había conseguido flexionar mis piernas en un ángulo antinatural, obligándome a doblarme sobre mi mismo hasta el punto que creí que mi cadera iba a quebrarse. Mis talones se hallaban enganchados en sus hombros, y sin embargo él podía inclinarse lo suficiente hacia adelante para lamer las lágrimas que se resbalaban por mis mejillas, mientras le pedía casi desesperado que se detenga.

Aunque podíamos mantener relaciones libres de agresividad, muchas veces ocurría esto. Dib se ponía violento por alguna discusión, e incluso a veces sin provocación, y se desahogaba intentando forzarme. A veces yo ganaba la pelea, entonces él se quedaba enfurruñado un rato con el labio partido o algún que otro arañazo que luego tendría que explicar en su casa, pero casi de inmediato se volvía a acercar en actitud conciliadora y relajada, y casi siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Pero esta vez yo había perdido el mano a mano.

Ignorando por completo mis intentos de hacer que cesara, Dib me penetraba con ímpetu desmedido, sacudiendo todo mi cuerpo con cada embestida mientras llega tan hasta el fondo como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Sería mentira afirmar que no me gustaba para nada esta acción, pero el placer no alcanzaba para contrarrestar el dolor que corría a lo largo de mi cuerpo, y la humillación de sentirme prisionero de su voluntad.

De improviso Dib salió de adentro mío y se movió velozmente hacia arriba, metiendo su miembro de un golpe en mi boca y tomando con fuerza mis antenas. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, sentí el hirviente flujo de su eyaculación contra mi garganta y la consecuente convulsión de mi squeedly spooch, entonces luché con mucho mas ahínco contra su agarre, apenas con tiempo para inclinarme hacia un costado y vomitar su esperma en el suelo de mi base. Jadeando me di vuelta mirándolo con rabia.

–Imbécil- musité sin aire, pero él solo se rió despreocupadamente, tendido de espaldas en mi sillón.

"Te puedo contar lo que dicen en el espacio

Que la Tierra es demasiado gris

Pero cuando el espíritu es tan digital

El cuerpo actúa de esta manera."

Decir que lo eché a patadas no es exagerar, es ser exactos. Lo empujé hasta el jardín sin escuchar razones y luego le aventé su ropa por la ventana. Después me senté en el suelo recostado contra la puerta, escuchando los golpes suaves de su puño y su voz insistente. Me llamó bebé, tesoro, mi vida… me dijo que lo lamentaba, que había sido un tonto… me dijo que me quería. Y después se fue.

No me costó demasiado contener las cobardes lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a mis ojos. Después de todo sabía que él iba a volver, siempre lo hacía. Peor aún, sabía que yo iría a buscarlo.

En ese momento, me sentía atrapado como nunca antes en este espantoso planeta, atado con una soga que apretaba mi cuello y que terminaba en el pecho de ese apestoso humano. Tenía la exasperada necesidad huir, pero el irremediablemente mas poderoso deseo de quedarme. Y sobre todo estaba asustado, tenía miedo de perder a Dib, y tenía miedo de estar enamorado de él.

"Nunca podré salir de aquí

No quiero simplemente flotar en el miedo

Como un astronauta muerto en el espacio."

Lo se, dirán que soy un estúpido, pero esa noche fui a su casa.

Entré por la ventana de su dormitorio valiéndome de las extremidades arácnidas de mi PAK, y él solo me recibió en sus brazos sin decir una sola palabra. Estuvo hasta la madrugada acostado a mi lado, acariciando y besando mi rostro con ternura, repitiéndome palabras dulces y tontas en voz casi inaudible muy cerca de mis antenas, haciéndolas vibrar con su aliento, mientras me abrazaba manteniéndome firmemente pegado contra su cuerpo. Yo me limité a cerrar los ojos y apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho, dejándolo hacer, hasta que me dormí entre sus atenciones.

Por la mañana me despertó con un beso suave y prolongado, y quise mentirme a mi mismo creyendo que la tarde anterior no había sucedido, buscando no permitir que la rabia corra por mis venas una vez mas al tener presente que ese solo era un momento de calma antes de volver a empezar todo otra vez.

"A veces caminamos

Como si nos dispararan

A través de nuestras cabezas, mi amor"

Caminamos uno junto al otro hacia el colegio, nuestras manos apenas rozándose cada tanto con el vaivén de la caminata. Ocultábamos lo nuestro a las horribles larvas humanas de la eskuela, porque Dib afirmaba que su raza inferior sentía aversión a las relaciones de dos seres del mismo sexo. Todavía no entiendo como los estúpidos humanos asumen con naturalidad que la mayoría de su población pase hambre, o que haya perros con carne caminando por sus calles a plena luz del día, y rechacen algo tan básico como la homosexualidad (aaaah… cuantas horas terrícolas perdidas intentando aprender el significado de ese ridículo término).

No lo se… Desde que yo era un Smeet pequeño deseé ser un invasor, diría que nací para ello, a juzgar por mi increíble capacidad de adaptación y destrucción. Pero jamás me imaginé que encontraría un planeta tan lleno de seres despreciables, ni que estando rodeado de tantos objetos de pruebas potenciales me sentiría tan terriblemente solo.

Bueno, al menos así era antes. Antes de enamorarme de Dib.

"Tu mundo me estaba matando

Disociando."

Algunos días, cuando llegaba a mi base después de la eskuela y me sentaba a esperar la hora de verlo otra vez, necesitaba sujetar con fuerza mi cabeza por la sensación de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué, en nombre de Irk, me había fijado en mi enemigo entre todos los seres de este vasto universo?

La verdad es que, aunque me producía retortijones en el squeedly spooch la idea de ser cariñoso con él, cuanto mas lejos estaba de Dib mas necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Y cuanto peor me trataba, mas deseaba ganarme su afecto.

Pero mas allá de todas las dudas, sabía que él sería mío, porque soy el gran Zim y siempre obtengo lo que quiero… aunque esta vez, obtenerlo me iba a destruir en mi interior.

"El sistema nervioso decae…"

Iukarey: Dib no es tan brusco, es… mas brusco!

Pero me alegro de que pidas el Zim´s POV, porque esa era exactamente mi idea!

Gracias por comentar

Nuriko: De nada, de nada, de nada ^^

La estabilidad es muy relativa a sus personalidades, así que definitivamente es frágil!

Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar!


	5. I Like to Kill You

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Realmente detesto la forma en que hay que subir los capítulos a fanfiction, y mi vida es y será un lío.

Muchas gracias a Iukarei y a Nuriko por sus hermosas devoluciones. Vuestra opinión es muy importante para Gash.

Recuerdo que cuando publiqué por vez primera este capítulo, la reacción fue TREMENDA. Casi diría DELICIOSA. Muero por saber como se la van a tomar aquí…

Y ahora, a lo que vine…

Descargo de responsabilidad: La canción "I Want to Kill you Like they do in the Movies" pertenece a Brian Warner, Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. No busco lucrar con ninguna de las obras de ellos dos, así demuestro mi admiración hacia ellos

Capítulo 5: I Like to Kill You (Me Gustaría Matarte)

Aclaración innecesaria: Sólo como recordatorio, en Argentina "coger" es el equivalente de "follar", ambas traducciones válidas de la voz yanqui "fuck".

Aclaración necesaria: En este capítulo, vuelvo a la 3° persona

Advertencia: Contiene Lemon. No apto para menores de edad.

Tendido sobre la cama de Dib, Zim respiraba agitadamente, luchando por contener los gemidos que casi herían su garganta. Sentía la lengua del humano recorrer el costado de su cuello con suavidad, mientras su endurecido miembro se movía con exagerada lentitud dentro del irken, con el evidente objetivo de enloquecerlo. Y en verdad estaba teniendo éxito en eso.

Zim volteó los ojos estremeciéndose por centésima vez, totalmente entregado a la desquiciante necesidad de llegar al orgasmo de una vez por todas, y aunque ese no parecía ser el plan de Dib, el extraterrestre disfrutaba como nunca antes de esa sensación.

Apenas le quedaban unos pocos pensamientos consientes que conservaban cierto grado de coherencia, pero ninguno de los que le restaban era agradable. "Detenlo", le reiteraba una y otra vez su subconsciente. Luego de un buen rato pudo juntar suficiente fuerza de voluntad para empujar a Dib fuera de su cuello, pero en cuanto pudo ver sus ojos, lo volvió a tomar por el cuello de su remera y lo atrajo hacia si mismo, besándolo profundamente.

"Quiero cogerte como en una película extranjera

Sin subtítulos que puedas seguir

Y soy un país que jamás

Te gustaría visitar de nuevo."

Cuando Dib sintió la lengua de Zim entrelazarse con la suya, colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del alien, utilizando la cama como punto de apoyo, y aumentó la velocidad de su cadera, gozando de cómo el cuerpo debajo del suyo se tensaba a mas no poder y de cómo Zim se quedaba sin aliento. Pero en cuanto supo que ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más, se detuvo por completo, riéndose en voz baja ante el irritado gemido de protesta del irken.

Inclinándose hacia arriba, Dib tomó una de las antenas en su boca y la recorrió insistentemente con la punta de la lengua, al tiempo en que retomaba el movimiento de sus penetraciones con toda la velocidad que fue capaz, entrando en cada embestida tan profundo como se lo permitían las caderas de ambos.

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo recargándose sobre su mano izquierda para poder tapar la boca de Zim cuando este perdió el control y comenzó a gemir en voz alta, pero inmediatamente después el mismo tuvo que soltar la antena del irken para poder apretar los dientes sin lastimarlo, al sentir las palpitaciones en su miembro previas a su descarga final.

Dib jadeó con fuerza abriendo la boca cuando se corrió en el interior del irken, al mismo tiempo que sintió en la piel de su estomago la viscosa humedad producida por el orgasmo de Zim.

Entonces retiró su mano del rostro de su amante y se recostó sobre él, intentando recuperar la cadencia normal de su respiración mientras contemplaba al irken con los ojos cargados de cariño.

Pero Zim tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, con aire ausente, y casi no escuchó cuando Dib le susurró "Te amo".

"Sigue tus líneas

Corre película

Tú pretendes, yo pretendo

Y corten…"

Dib se acostó a un lado de la cama y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo quedando de frente a Zim, con una mano sobre su pecho.

El irken estuvo unos minutos mas perdido en sus propios pensamientos de cara al techo, y luego giró levemente la cabeza para contemplar a su pareja. Le gustaba verlo dormir, la relajación en sus músculos y su respiración pausada y profunda lo hacía ver tan delicado y vulnerable como Zim realmente creía que era por dentro.

-Vulnerable,

Zim susurró esa palabra y al instante endureció la mirada, trocando su expresión de ternura por una de violenta resolución.

Esa misma noche iba a concretar lo que tantas veces había intentado, aunque esas tentativas solo hayan ocurrido en su mente, Se había increpado a si mismo una y otra vez para hacerlo, pero tan sólo pensando en él, en sus ojos y en todo lo que ellos le provocaban, se había arrepentido y echado atrás en cada una de las ocasiones.

Pero esta vez era diferente a las otras, pensó mientras observaba el rostro del humano y se sentaba en la cama. Porque si lo mataba ahora, no volvería a abrir los ojos, y él no volvería a caer en ese dulce embrujo de su mirada.

Esta vez la razón había vencido por encima de la pasión, y por ello entre su uniforme de invasor irken escondía el arma que tantas noches había rehuido a cargar con él. Estirándose hacia el suelo, alcanzó su ropa y la revolvió hasta dar con el pequeño laser irken, un tipo de tecnología tan delicado como letal.

Zim se volvió a erguir en la cama, apuntando directamente a la sien expuesta de Dib, quien continuaba durmiendo completamente ajeno al peligro que lo amenazaba. Después de tres largos años, el invasor irken finalmente iba a hacer lo que debió desde el principio…

"Quiero matarte como lo harían en una película

(…)

Cada vez que te mato

Me estoy matando a mi mismo

No te adules por eso."

Zim cargó el arma observando fijamente cómo las líneas color rosa pálido se iban completando rápidamente, temeroso de mirar algo que le haga flaquear su voluntad una vez más. Pero en el momento en que iba a gatillar el laser, su mano libre se trasladó por puro instinto a su vientre, y dejó correr dos de sus dedos por él, trazando una ligera curva , que aunque sutil, era perceptiblemente mas pronunciada que la semana anterior. Entonces sus muñecas comenzaron a temblar y no tuvo más remedio que bajar el brazo.

Observó una vez más con profunda tristeza el rostro de Dib, soltó el arma sobre la cama y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Pero su textura y su calor, aquellas dos características que tanto necesitaba, escaparon a su percepción ya que no atravesaron la barrera de los guantes negros que cubrían sus manos.

"Hay mucha mas piel que romper

Jamás me he quitado los guantes

Me siento un poco apenado, bebé

Oí que el mas allá está infravalorado."

Arrodillándose en la cama, Zim observó sus manos vacías apoyadas laxamente sobre sus rodillas durante casi un minuto. No era tan fácil como él había creído. Podía mentir ante cualquiera, pero no podía negarse a si mismo lo que sentía por Dib… y odiaba que eso lo hiciera tan débil.

Siempre había estado seguro de si mismo, siempre había sabido quien era y a dónde pretendía llegar. Y por Irk que lo conseguiría.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que desde el principio de todo esto, su error había sido intentar ser algo diferente de lo que era, y ahora mismo estaba repitiendo ese mismo error.

-No soy un asesino. Soy un invasor.- se murmuró a si mismo.

Un invasor… Zim cerró con fuerza los puños, haciendo rechinar el material flexible del que estaban hechos sus guantes. Había ido a la Tierra para conquistarla, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Trasladándose al borde de la cama, comenzó a vestirse lentamente, dando vueltas a esa idea una y otra vez. Entonces un pensamiento asaltó su mente y se dio vuelta para mirar al humano. Si conseguía su objetivo, Dib iba a odiarlo para siempre, o iba a morir. Zim se preguntó con pena y algo de culpa cuál de las dos opciones sería mejor, pero no tardó demasiado en encontrar la respuesta.

Cuando terminó de ponerse las botas, extendió sus extremidades metálicas y salió por la ventana, sin molestarse en ponerse su disfraz y sin mirar atrás.

"Son negocios, no placer, bebé.

Yo pretendo, tú pretendes

Y corten…"


	6. Organ Grinder

Hola de nuevo!

Traigo un nuevo capítulo. En mi opinión, es el mas gracioso del fanfic (tal vez diría… el único gracioso xD). Enjoy!

Iukarey: que gran olfato tienes! Como siempre gracias por leerme ^^

Nuriko: Vaya, muchas gracias por el hermoso review! Me alegra saber que te guste la forma en que manejo los personajes, siempre me preocupa sacarlos demasiado de sus personalidades por crearles un contexto inadecuado a la línea del argumento original. ¿Sabes que a mi también me molesta leer songfics? Usualmente me salto las canciones. Pero estas letras iban tan bien con lo que quería decir! Gracias por leer y comentar!

Y decía…

Descargo de responsabilidad: La canción "Organ Grinder " pertenece a Brian Warner, Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. No busco lucrar con ninguna de las obras de ellos dos, así demuestro mi admiración hacia ellos. Invasora Kar pertenece a Asuka Yagami, lo incluí con su permiso y porque la quiero!

Capítulo 6: Organ Grinder (Órgano afilado)

"Yo tengo el rostro de mierda y azúcar.

Hago un pequeño baile retorcido

Con mi pequeño mono divertido."

Cuando Zim entró en su base con paso decidido, su unidad S.I.R. corrió a recibirlo.

-¡Amo! ¡Vino a tiempo para el baile del mono!

-Nada de monos, G.I.R.- respondió Zim, irguiéndose tanto como se lo permitió su estatura. –El día que hemos estado esperando ha llegado.

El pequeño robot lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza. -¿Se refiere al día de la ruina?

-Exactamente.

-¡Yaaaaay!- G.I.R. saltó en el aire, sacudiendo sus brazos mecánicos. -¡Iré a preparar el pastel de la ruina!- de repente G.I.R. cayó sentado en el suelo, observando con inusual atención a su amo. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a él mientras Zim lo miraba extrañado, preguntándose que rayos le había picado ahora. Cuando el robot estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió ambos brazos y apoyó las manitas metálicas en el vientre de Zim, sonriendo como un tonto con la lengua afuera.

-Hay un pequeño Smeet en la panza del amo.- dijo, levantando la vista hacia el estupefacto irken.

-Eso está por verse, G.I.R.- respondió suavemente Zim, sorprendido por la repentina perspicacia del robot. Levantando la cabeza, habló en voz alta. -¡Computadora! Quiero que analices mi sangre ¡YA!

Una aguja de tamaño descomunal salió de algún sitio del techo, dejando al irken completamente paralizado de terror. Era tan exageradamente grande que tranquilamente podría haber alojado cinco litros de agua terrícola. Con un movimiento rápido y violento se hundió por encima de la clavícula de Zim, penetrando la carne profundamente. El irken luchó por mantener la expresión impasible, preguntándose por que demonios la aguja debía ser tan grande, notando como apenas una minúscula gota de sangre caía en la jeringa.

Luego de retraer el dispositivo clínico, la computadora zumbó un momento, y luego quedó en silencio por espacio de unos minutos, tras los cuales habló. –La sangre contiene hormonas 21-H7. Felicidades, amo.

Una ligera sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Zim, pero una fracción de segundo después logró controlarla, y volvió a su expresión seria usual.

"Lo que yo quiero solamente es a tu hijo

Odio en lo que me he convertido

Para escapar de donde odiaba estar."

Dejando a G.I.R. frente al televisor viendo Scary Monkey, Zim tomó el ascensor hacia su laboratorio, meditando con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Antes de llevar a cabo su plan, había algo importante que debía hacer.

-¡Computadora!- exclamó, una vez que estuvo delante de los mandos de comunicación. –Contáctame con la Masiva.

Transcurrió un buen rato en el que no hubo respuesta alguna, pero cuando Zim comenzaba a impacientarse, la comunicación se abrió, dejando ver un panorama desconcertante.

Dentro de la Masiva parecía reinar la anarquía, ya que la tripulación estaba haciendo cualquier cosa excepto trabajar. Algunos irken uniformados con cuellos elevados descansaban sus pies sobre los controles, mientras parecía haberse organizado un partido de naipes en el suelo, junto a los comandos de las armas. Una irken de largas antenas rizadas reía desaforadamente sometida al ataque de cosquillas por parte de un soldado de elite. Todo el piso estaba regado con envoltorios de snacks, y se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor.

Y en medio de la pantalla, una irken ataviada con uniforme estándar de invasor sonreía amistosamente.

-¿Kar?- preguntó Zim, levantando las antenas. -¿Invasora Kar?

-¡Hola Zim!- saludó la irken con alegría. –Hace tiempo que quería saber de ti.

-Lo mismo digo… pero… oye ¿Dónde están los Mas Altos?

Kar miró hacia atrás y luego una vez mas al comunicador con una sonrisa aún mas pronunciada. –Digamos que si los conozco bien, hoy el Mas Alto Rojo va a estar de excelente humor, y el Mas Alto Púrpura dormirá toda la tarde.

Zim bajó las antenas, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida al imaginar qué podrían estar haciendo los líderes del Imperio. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar las ideas libidinosas de su mente, miró de nuevo a la invasora Kar, quien parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Oye Kar, entonces tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.- la irken lo miró con aire soñador, por lo que Zim tragó saliva y continuó, nervioso. –Sucede que… mira… creo que… tal vez… existe una posibilidad… de que esté preñado…- terminó en un susurro apenas audible.

-¡OH MY GOSH!- La invasora comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en el lugar de alegría, haciendo que Zim se sonroje. -¡Vaya, eso es tan genial, te felicito, Zim!

-Emm… gracias, supongo.- Zim respiró profundo antes de continuar. –El caso es que no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto. No se cuanto se supone que dure la gestación, ni qué hacer mientras tanto, o después. Y por supuesto que necesito un PAK para activar a mi Smeet cuando nazca.

Kar lo meditó un momento y luego volvió a hablar. –Pues la verdad tampoco tengo mucha idea, pero puedo averiguártelo y enviarte la información. Y me haré cargo de que te llegue el PAK… ¿ya has pensado en algún nombre?

-¿Nombre?- Zim la miró extrañado. Claro que no lo había pensado. Hasta hacía diez minutos el o la Smeet no era más que una sospecha.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando viajaba hacia la Masiva me vi atrapada por un túnel de gusano que me transportó a una dimensión con un universo paralelo, 200 años en un futuro alternativo al que conocemos. Aunque las cosas eran bien extrañas, supe de una niñita que de alguna manera tenía contacto con nuestra gran raza, lo que significa que ella es genial. Se llama Liv.

-Liv.- musitó Zim, mirando a su vientre. –Me gusta Liv.

-¡Oh, eso es genial! Pero si es un niño tendrás que pensar en otro nombre.

-Está bien, invasora Kar.- Zim enderezó su postura. –Agradezco tu colaboración.

-Cuenta con ello, Zimmy.- la irken guiñó un ojo. -¡Nos vemos luego! Cuida a Liv.

En cuanto se cortó la comunicación, la invasora Kar se dirigió a los aposentos de los Mas Altos. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta, se imaginó por un momento cómo reaccionarían ellos de los interrumpiera justo ahora. Ni modo, ella podría encargarse perfectamente sola de ese pedido.

Dirigiéndose al laboratorio de maternidad, abrió la entrada de un depósito donde se almacenaban los PAKs aún en desuso. Sonriendo, escogió uno negro, uno violeta y uno rojo para que Zim pueda combinarlo con los ojos de su Smeet. Envolvió los PAKs en un paquete y los envió de inmediato a la Tierra.

Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en una de las computadoras a buscar en la base de datos lo que Zim necesitaba.

"El quiere ser yo y eso lo asusta

Vamos a hacer un pequeño baile divertido

Con mi pequeño mono divertido."

Zim se sentó frente a una consola de mandos dentro de su laboratorio, y comenzó a jugar con los botones, indeciso.

En la pantalla principal, delante de él, se podían ver los códigos de acceso a la central nuclear Pierre Curie, a escasos trece kilómetros de su base. Pasando levemente los dedos por los controles, oprimió un par de botones desconectando el sistema de regulación de la potencia y el sistema refrigerante de emergencia del núcleo del reactor de la planta. Hacía casi una semana que había sacado de línea la red de computadoras que operaban en la central, y los tontos humanos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Antes de continuar, comprobó que su base realmente quede separada del efecto que esperaba que se produzca, y volvió al teclado desde donde destruiría la ciudad, buscando manualmente ingresar a los controles de las 170 barras de acero al boro, las cuales consiguió levantar una a una, tomándose su tiempo hasta que las eliminó por completo.

Se tomó un momento para observar cómo se formaba una nube de hidrógeno en el centro del reactor, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la curva en su panza.

Cuando un aviso saltó en la pantalla indicándole que la alarma de emergencias comenzó a sonar, desactivó el botón AZ-5 y salió del laboratorio, dirigiéndose con calma hacia la calle. Había algo que aún debía hacer.

No le tomó más de un minuto entrar y salir de la casa de Dib, ya que sólo pisó la entrada para dejar un objeto y se marchó sin intentar nada más.

Se alejó caminando por la calle hacia su base, silbando bajito, y sonrió cuando escuchó la explosión del cilindro de grafito de la central nuclear, y la consecuente salida de agua hirviendo a muchísima presión a sus espaldas.

-Boom.- murmuró entre dientes.

"Aquí está mi verdadero rostro

Uso esta maldita máscara porque no puedes dominarme.

Aquí está mi verdadero rostro."


	7. Mechanical Animals

Capítulo 7: Mechanical Animals (Animales Mecánicos)

Dib despertó varias horas después de que Zim se haya ido. Apretó el rostro contra la almohada, todavía negándose a abrir los ojos, cuando le llamó la atención una repentina sensación de solitaria quietud y silencio que invadió su cuerpo. Despejando velozmente todo rastro de somnolencia, abrió los ojos y se irguió sobre sus codos, sintiendo que su garganta se helaba al notar que el resto de la cama estaba vacío.

Se había percatado de algo diferente en Zim la noche anterior y lo había ignorado, descartándolo al creer que no sucedía nada más que otro capricho del irken. Pero cuando sus dedos rozaron el mango del arma olvidada, se dio cuenta de su error.

"Éramos neurofóbicos y perfectos

El día en que perdimos nuestras almas.

Máquinas que querían ser humanos

Si llorábamos nos oxidábamos."

Dib levantó el artefacto de entre las sábanas con el corazón paralizado en su pecho. No podía entender qué significaba, pero mil conjeturas danzaban en su cabeza atormentándolo con miedo, culpa y desconfianza. Imágenes de los días que habían pasado desfilaban por su mente, y él solo quería sacarlas de allí.

No se percató del incesante sonido de las alarmas de emergencia hasta que escuchó la explosión. Pegó un salto en la cama cuando los vidrios de su ventana temblaron amenazando con resquebrajarse, y se asomó velozmente a ella sin conseguir vislumbrar nada. Tomó su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido posible, salió de su habitación y corrió primero a la de Gaz y luego a la de su padre, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la casa, pese a ser temprano aún. Entonces alcanzó la ventana del cuarto del Profesor Membrana, en el lado opuesto de la casa respecto a la suya, y el aire se trabó en su garganta antes de que pueda expulsarlo.

"Yo nunca seré el indicado para ti

Yo nunca salvaré al mundo de ti."

Después de todo lo que había pasado… después de todo lo que había luchado… Zim lo había conseguido.

Buscando alguna certeza mas allá de la destrucción que se amontonaba bajo sus ojos, conectó su computadora portátil a la red y buscó algo de información. Había unas pocas páginas de noticias que ya se habían abalanzado sobre el tema, pero la poca información que Dib consiguió sacar en limpio y que le pudiera ser útil para lo que quería saber era que se había producido una explosión en la central Curie, y que el saldo de heridos graves y fallecidos no cesaba de aumentar. Pero al fin de cuentas, el plan de Zim solo había afectado a un par de ciudades, tres cuando mucho.

-Que tonto.- murmuró Dib para si mismo con voz fastidiada y entornando los ojos.

Pero aunque poco efectivo, Zim había hecho lo que el humano había llegado a pensar que nunca concluiría, había matado, había generado caos y destrucción. Mientras continuaba pasando el puntero del mouse por noticias que solo decían más de lo mismo por el puro temor que sentía de salir a la calle y enfrentarse con la realidad, a Dib se le ocurrió pensar que a Zim no le importaba lo suficiente como para no seguir su plan de dominación. Y con el corazón adolorido, se dijo a si mismo que el capricho del irken había terminado, que era solo un tonto juego para él y que nada de lo que había vivido era verdad.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó decidido hacia la puerta. No iba a sufrir por un irken estúpido que no tenía sentimientos. Ya no tendría miedo, ni soñaría con cosas que jamás habían existido de verdad. Debía ante todo recordar quién era, y cual era su misión como el único humano consiente de la amenaza que se cernía sobre la especie.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la calle, dos papeles amenazaron con volarse de la parte inferior del marco de madera.

"Pero ellos nunca serán buenos para ti

Malos para ti

Ellos nunca serán

Absolutamente nada."

Dib se inclinó y recogió las dos hojas de papel. Una de ellas era similar a un plano de la ciudad y su periferia, marcado en dos colores. Sobre la zona pintada en rojo, decía "zona peligrosa" en letras irregulares. En el área verde, la misma letra indicaba "zona segura", y allí se encontraba tanto su casa como la base de Zim.

La otra hoja tenía una inscripción en caracteres irken. Dib caminó pensativo hacia la nave de Tak, donde puso a analizar la nota que no comprendía. Mientras esperaba, observó su propio rostro en un espejo ubicado en un rincón de la cochera, recordándose a si mismo quién era él, y cual era su deber en la Tierra, como único ser humano con la inteligencia suficiente para darse cuenta de la verdad. Pero entonces la computadora alienígena zumbó y despidió el resultado de la traducción.

El chico tomó la nota y la sostuvo delante de sus ojos, porque aunque leerla le tomó una fracción de segundo, procesar las únicas cuatro palabras que brillaban en su idioma en el centro del papel le demoró mucho más.

"Te amo, humano tonto"

De repente, Dib ya no estaba tan seguro de si mismo.

"Este no soy yo, no soy mecánico

Solo soy un chico

Jugando al rey del suicidio."


	8. The Beautiful People

Capítulo 8: The Beautiful People (La Gente Hermosa)

"No te quiero y no te necesito

No te molestes en resistirte, te golpearé

No es tu culpa que siempre estés equivocado

Los débiles están para justificar al fuerte."

Dib arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a un lado. –Mentiras. Si me amara no se habría ido. Ahora debo encontrar a mi familia, debo ayudar a los míos y debo… dejar de hablar solo.- sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración, subió a su cuarto para proveerse de algunos elementos de su colección de investigación paranormal. Todo el tiempo se repitió mentalmente que no sabía hasta donde planeaba llegar Zim, ahora que había demostrado ser capaz de acabar con una ciudad en pocos minutos. Y definitivamente solo él podría detenerlo.

No le importaba si debía luchar con él, o apresarlo. No le importaba si debía matarlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza alienígena. Su despecho era tal que se sentía perfectamente capaz de golpearlo en el rostro hasta encontrar una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder en la sangre de color extrañamente violeta.

Pero necesitaba tomarse las cosas con calma por el momento, ya que no confiaba en los periodistas que viera por la televisión para darse una idea de cómo iban las cosas, y no sabía aún a que se iba a enfrentar al cruzar la puerta.

Luego de hacer un análisis empírico del alcance de la destrucción planeaba ubicar a Gaz y al profesor, asegurarse de que se encontraban bien y a salvo, y luego podría ir a patearle el culo a su novio.

Dib se colocó la mochila al hombro, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, y salió de su casa dispuesto a lo que tenga que venir.

"La gente hermosa, la gente hermosa

Todo es relativo al tamaño de tu aguja

No puedes ver el bosque por los arboles

No puedes oler tu propia mierda en tus rodillas."

Todo había estado tranquilo en la última semana. Muy tranquilo…

Normalmente era más agitado trabajar doce horas diarias en una central nuclear, pero no podía decir que se aburría. Disfrutaba mucho todo ese tiempo sin ningún tipo de responsabilidades, haciendo lo que se le diera la gana todo el día.

Podría haberle resultado extraño que la computadora central no hubiese denunciado ninguna irregularidad en los reactores, pero era demasiado perezoso siquiera para pensar en ello. Lo mismo ocurría con sus compañeros. Todos tomaban esos días regalados de inactividad como un regalo de la providencia. Así era que ninguno había llegado a darse cuenta de que la red de ordenadores llevaba fuera de línea cinco días.

El técnico miró con curiosidad uno de los medidores al pasar, el cual se encontraba inmóvil indicando 30 vatios de potencia. 30 vatios. Le parecía un nivel muy bajo pero no podía recordar cual era el requerido. Tal vez debería revisar el manual.

En ese momento un guardia de seguridad lo desafió a una partida de naipes, y descartó por completo su duda mientras sacaba su billetera para efectuar sus apuestas.

Si alguna alarma hubiese estado encendida, habría advertido al personal del envenenamiento por xenón que se desarrollaba en el reactor número dos, pero aún así no fue necesario ningún aviso ya que todos comenzaron a saltar de sus asientos con sorpresa al oírse el estruendoso sonido de las barras de control elevándose individualmente.

El pánico ganó terreno rápidamente en la central, y todos los trabajadores que mantuvieron una pequeña parte de su integridad corrieron a intentar tomar control de la situación, pero encontrándose con un panorama mas desolador que una movilización indeseable: Los sistemas de regulación de potencia y refrigeración estaban desconectados, y no había forma de volverlos a encender si no conseguían acceder a la red de computadoras cuanto antes.

El técnico observó con el corazón golpeando su esternón los intentos infructuosos de regresar las barras a su lugar, pero ya todas se hallaban levantadas y no respondían a los mandos. Desesperado, corrió hacia el panel del AZ-5 y oprimió el botón Scram.

Nada sucedió.

Asomándose sobre su consola, gritó al primero que vió correr que liberen los sistemas para dejar caer las pértigas a sus lugares respectivos.

Recién entonces el núcleo explotó.

Una inmensa nube de hidrógeno destrozó el reactor con la fuerza de su misma presión, haciendo volar por los aires toneladas de material reforzado y esparciendo una bola de fuego por el resto de la central nuclear, alcanzando velozmente el perímetro que abarcaban los otros dos reactores de Pierre Curie.

Mientras las llamas alcanzaban la cúspide de las otras torres, una mezcla de americio, neptunio, curio y uranio se esparcían a velocidad vertiginosa por las ciudades aledañas, dejando el rastro de la muerte allí por donde pasaban. Durante más de 150.000 Km2 el peligroso veneno corrió en muchas direcciones, llevándose consigo innumerable vidas sin respetar rango, género ni edad. Pero por esos azares de la naturaleza, las bolsas radioactivas se esparcieron donde no les impedía el paso los cambios del viento, la presencia de accidentes geográficos y elevaciones del terreno, abriéndose por doquier como una obscena flor gaseosa. Así fue que la base de Zim quedó a salvo de la destrucción, tal como la casa de Dib.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Los departamentos de bomberos se habían activado mucho antes de que Dib oiga la primer explosión, pero no llegaron a tiempo para detener el fuego, por lo que el adolescente sintió el asfalto estremecerse otras dos veces ese día, mientras un hongo de destrucción se elevaba en el cielo matutino y una oleada mas de humanos perdían la vida.

"¿Eh, tu, que ves?

¿Algo hermoso, algo libre?

¿Eh, tu, estás intentando ser malo?

Si vives con monos, es difícil estar limpio."

Dib ganó la calle cuando aun mucha gente corría por allí sumida en la desesperación. Sin tentación alguna de seguirlos hacia una supuesta salvación, caminó luchando por avanzar en sentido contrario a las aterrorizadas masas, pero viéndose constantemente empujado hacia atrás por la locura colectiva. Recién cuando comenzó a darse por vencido pudo darse cuenta de que estaba viendo huir a la multitud expuesta a los inicios del "accidente". Por doquier la sangre brillaba en los rostros y miembros parcialmente mutilados colgaban de pieles desgarradas. Un hombre medio muerto corría sosteniendo en sus brazos lo que parecía haber sido una mujer, pero la cantidad de llagas producidas por quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo la habían convertido en una masa de carne amorfa. Cada tanto alguien caía y era pisado hasta acabar con su vida bajo el miedo de sus semejantes, peri nadie jamás se detenía a auxiliarlo.

Dib tuvo que luchar por no terminar en el piso el mismo cuando su estómago se revolvió en rechazo de esas repulsivas criaturas que no eran menos humanas que él, pero no pudo evitar alejarse a golpes y empujones de ellos, con le fin de evitar el contacto con los despojos de sus cuerpos deshechos.

Solo cuando se vió libre de ellos se permitió vomitar, y pese a tener el estómago vacío expulsó bilis durante un largo rato antes de calmar sus nervios, aunque la tranquilidad le duró el segundo previo a que la tierra comienza a estremecerse por las dos explosiones que se sucedieron una detrás de la otra, y el chico observó con horror como dos nubes de hidrógeno cubrían el cielo con una presencia aplastante.

Dib cayó de rodillas ante la omnipotente presencia de las grandes bolas radioactivas.

El caos se evidenciaba a su alrededor, pero no era tan grave como el que ocurría en su pecho.

Zim había acabado con todo. Aunque haya pensado que eran solo unas pocas ciudades antes, ahora caía en la cuenta de las cientos de vidas que había en ellas, las casas, las escuelas, los parques, los animales, los arboles, la existencia íntegra de todas esas personas. Incluso la suya.

En medio de calles rodeadas de muerte y confusión, Dib se encontraba en una isla donde se había salvado, pero estaba seguro de que las consecuencias de la tormenta pronto caerían sobre él y se llevarían su vida, o tal vez el destino le deparaba algo mucho peor.

Los disparos y las agresiones físicas ardieron a su alrededor, pero el muchacho no se percató del comienzo de la batalla campal de algunos oportunistas que planeaban sacarle el mayor provecho posible a la perdición.

Dib solo se quedó allí, arrodillado en el suelo, hasta que la impotencia lo hizo hundir el rostro entre sus manos y lanzar un único quejido de rabia.

"No hay tiempo para discriminar

Odia a todos los hijos de puta

Que están en tu camino."


	9. The Last Day on Earth

Capítulo 9: El último día en la Tierra (The Last Day on Earth)

Dib levantó la cabeza y contempló con desesperanza a su alrededor. Simplemente, él no podía creer que todo vaya a acabar. Hace unos días el mundo le parecía eterno, imperecedero. Y en un momento, la catástrofe se había desatado por doquier, cientos de personas habían muerto, y la vida de toda la humanidad había cambiado. Apretó sus sienes intentando asumir que todo aquello en lo que había creído, todo lo que había soñado y todo lo que había hecho en su vida estaba destruido para siempre.

Pero, después de todo, ¿qué había hecho de su vida? Se incorporó lentamente mientras un rápido flash de recuerdos de frustraciones y pérdidas pasaba por su cabeza. Se deprimió un poco pensando que en realidad, todas sus minuciosas investigaciones importaban poco, porque Pie Grande, el Chupacabras y tantos otros, si aún estaban allí, solo serían meros rescoldos de un pasado de la ciudad en ruinas, cayendo en el vacío del olvido entre tantas otras cosas que los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre no podrían ni quisieran rescatar.

Derrotado, pensó que si su vida acabara en ese exacto momento, no habría hecho nada jamás de verdadera relevancia, sería tan solo otro adolescente muerto que no significó nada para el mundo, habiendo tirado quince años de existencia a la basura.

"Ayer fue un millón de años atrás

En todas mis vidas pasadas jugué como un idiota"

Él ni siquiera… ni siquiera había podido salvar a la Tierra del tonto extraterrestre. Después de tres años de lucha, Zim había ganado.

Pero, buscando profundo dentro de su corazón, no encontró nada de odio hacia el irken. Por el contrario, pensar en su nombre le arrancó un suspiro de anhelo, y la primera sonrisa en sus labios desde el comienzo de ese horrible día. No podía odiar a Zim porque estaba locamente enamorado de él. Se pateaba internamente por ello, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento feroz.

Una mujer pasó corriendo a su lado, con su ropa hecha jirones y sosteniendo lo que parecía ser el cadáver de un bebé en brazos. Detrás de ella, cada vez más lejos, una chica de unos cinco años intentaba alcanzarla, aunque el largo de sus piernas no ayudaba en esa desesperada carrera. –¡Mami!- gritaba, llena de angustia, pero era absolutamente ignorada por su progenitora, quien se perdió de la vista de la niña y de Dib cuando dobló la esquina. La pequeña se detuvo, quedándose parada en medio de la calle sin saber que hacer. –Mam…- intentó repetir, pero fue brutalmente silenciada cuando una bala salió disparada desde alguno de los edificios circundantes y le atravesó la cabeza, deshaciéndole el cráneo.

Pegando un grito de terror, Dib se metió de cabeza en un local saqueado de la cuadra donde se hallaba cavilando, sin detenerse a preocuparse por el estado de aquella niña. Necesitó un buen rato para tranquilizarse, escondido detrás de un mostrador, respirando con dificultad mientras las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro.

Cuando su respiración recuperó su cadencia normal, observó el negocio donde se había introducido, pese a que tenía las góndolas desnudas, los carteles de promociones que quedaban a medio destruir aun adheridos a las paredes anunciaban diversos aparatos de tecnologías destinadas más que nada al entretenimiento. Dib se sentó en el suelo pensando en lo ridículo que era robar reproductores de mp3 y celulares el día en que el mundo se acababa. Bueno, por experiencia propia él podía afirmar que la raza humana no se caracterizaba por ser una masa inteligente, aunque de manera individual pueda alcanzar grandes logros y avances en cualquier campo que se aplique, las multitudes siempre tendían a la estupidez.

–La mayoría de las personas merecen una habitación con un alce.- se dijo a si mismo, intentando reír un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue suspirar por segunda vez, cuando volvió a pensar en su nombre.

Zim no había hecho tanto daño al fin y al cabo. La humanidad se había destruido a si misma hacía bastantes años. El hurto de objetos banales, la madre escapando dejando morir sola a la hija, no eran mas que muestras de lo que pasaba en el planeta desde siempre, pero mediante la catástrofe, todos se habían quitado las mascaras y mostraban a quien quede para verlos la clase de mierda que eran de verdad.

"Y ahora que te encontré, es demasiado tarde

Y esta Tierra parece olvidada

Estamos temblando en nuestras muletas

Alta y muerta esta piel es de cristal"

¿Y si nada valía la pena ahora que todo estaba destruido? ¿Significaba que nada nunca había valido? Que todas las existencias, no solo la suya, no eran más que tristes puntos invisibles en un pequeño planeta entre tantos millones de galaxias, donde todos y cada uno de los humanos nacían pura y exclusivamente para morir. Y ahora que todos podían ver que él tenía razón, y que su terquedad los había conducido directamente a su propia perdición, pero eran tan perecederos, tan efímeros que realmente no había diferencia si habían mil millones de humanos vivos, o diez, o ninguno.

Dib sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no. En realidad, por más que una persona luche incansablemente por erradicar el hambre en el mundo, encontrar la cura del SIDA y alcanzar la paz mundial, ese alguien moriría y alguna vez sería olvidado. Y por muy avanzados que puedan llegar a ser los humanos, nunca serían nada más que un pequeño punto en el universo, tan insignificantes como los irken, la gente rata asesina del planeta Blorch y cualquier otra especie conocida o no. Hasta la Operación Ruina Inevitable Parte 2 era una guerra insignificante, como probablemente habría tantas otras en el infinito universo.

Pero él… en su vida… había hecho lo que quería hacer. Lo habían tildado de loco, de tonto, de fenómeno. Pero había dedicado su corta existencia a aquello que lo apasionaba. Y además… había amado. Y muchos chicos de su edad no podían jactarse de ello.

Juntando valor, miró hacia afuera, donde solo se divisaba el cuerpo de la niña, evidentemente registrado.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó a la nada.

"Estoy tan vacío sin ti

Quebrando mis manos"

Cuando la noche cayó al fin, Dib se atrevió a salir de su improvisado escondite. Tenía frío, y se sentía débil por el hambre, pero una fuerza muy poderosa lo conminaba a continuar. Ahora que todo había terminado, solamente le quedaba una cosa a la que aferrarse, y no pensaba soltarla. Si había una cosa que rescatar de su vida, una cosa que había conseguido, y alguien que importaba por encima de todo, aunque ese alguien sea la causa de la destrucción de todo lo que conocía. Podía morir en ese momento y no arrepentirse del curso de su vida, porque sus decisiones lo habían llevado directamente a él. Pero todavía no estaba muerto y ahora que había reaccionado, sabía que su final debía llegar, dentro de cinco minutos o dentro de cinco décadas, al lado de Zim.

Caminó entre sombras durante horas, escuchando a intervalos tiroteos y gritos de desesperación. Las calles, regadas de cadáveres y personas en plena agonía, ya no le interesaban ni lo atemorizaban. Apenas se detuvo una vez para comer y beber unas pocas cosas que encontró en un pequeño mercado de barrio totalmente destruido por fuera, con apenas cosas suficientes para recordar el pasado de algún trabajador incansable que había cumplido su sueño de tener un negocio propio, y el presente de la ola de humanos desesperados por los pocos alimentos que quedaran en la ciudad en llamas, con apenas unas horas de diferencia entre uno y otros.

Se sentía a punto de desfallecer cuando llegó a una calle sin salida, mientras se elevaban las primeras luces del amanecer. La calle se abría en una calzada circular, y entre construcciones convencionales abandonadas recientemente, una casa bizarra y ridícula: la base de Zim.

Si el alien estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de los humanos, Dib pretendía el dudoso honor de morir en sus manos, llegar a matarlo de una vez por todas, o al menos morir uno junto al otro. Pero de uno forma u otra, terminar lo que el irken había comenzado.

"Se que es el último día en la Tierra

Estaremos juntos cuando el planeta muera.

Se que es el último día en la Tierra

Nunca dijimos adiós"

Zim estaba en lo más profundo de su base, mirando en sus múltiples monitores como su destrucción se diseminaba por doquier. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, incluso mejor si consideraba que los sobrevivientes se estaban matando entre si, se suicidaban, o simplemente se dejaban morir. Vio con un poco de asombro como un hombre caminaba sujetando con fuerza una bolsa llena de pan rancio, hasta que otros tres salieron de la nada y lo golpearon hasta herirlo gravemente, o tal vez hasta matarlo, y se llevaron la comida en evidente mal estado.

Escenas por el estilo desfilaban ante sus ojos mientras la violencia de los actos humanos crecía conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Especie sucia y despreciable. En buena hora había desatado su aniquilación.

Vagamente, revisó los índices de la central y encontró todo mejor que satisfactorio. Solo una cosa le faltaba para que ese día sea perfecto, pero no podía precisar qué era…

"Los perros se ladran entre si en voz baja

El amor quema a sus víctimas.

Somos proveedores de módulos dañados

Derramando las semillas a los pies de nuestros hijos."

El irken estiró las piernas y cerró los ojos, algo aturdido por el dolor que recorría su espina luego de tantas horas de trabajo. Suavemente pasó su mano enguantada por su vientre, sintiendo la curva de aquello que se estaba gestando en su interior. No podía decir que sentía algo de emoción o empatía hacia la criatura nonata, pero una tranquilidad lo inundaba desde las antenas hasta los pies cuando dedicaba su atención al pequeño o pequeña Smeet que se revolvía en los mas profundo de su ser. Casi podía imaginarse una pequeña versión de si mismo, aunque lleve mezclados los rasgos de… los del Dib.

Abriendo súbitamente los párpados, se obligó a si mismo a no continuar llevando por ese rumbo la línea de sus pensamientos, pese a que no pudo ignorar el pequeño movimiento que estremeció su abdomen cuando pensó en ese humano. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero Zim no quería admitir que su hijo se regocijaba cuando él pensaba en su novio, sea cual fuere la causa.

Pero así como no podía engañar al pequeño o pequeña, tampoco podía mentirse a si mismo. Desde que había llegado a la base su humano había asistido a sus pensamientos una y otra vez, sobre todo cuando los síntomas propios de embarazo recrudecían el ataque en su cuerpo, y en su delirio se preguntaba que iba a hacer cuando no pueda valerse enteramente por si mismo. Pero entonces los calambres y las nauseas amainaban y se enfurecía consigo mismo, él era un Invasor Irken, no necesitaba a nadie. Podía manejar perfectamente algo tan simple como estar preñado.

El Smeet pateó en protesta, y Zim observó el movimiento con una sonrisa triste y la cabeza levemente ladeada. Aunque no lo considere significativo para si mismo, tampoco importaba que en ese preciso momento extrañara a Dib con toda la fuerza que era capaz, sea eso correcto o no. Porque el chico era un humano, y a esta altura debía saber lo que había sucedido a su país, probablemente ya sabría mucho más que cualquiera de su especie.

-Así es tu padre.- le dijo a su panza. –Es único entre los suyos. Es perspicaz, inteligente, decidido, testarudo… por eso amo esa gran cabeza apestosa. Aunque él vaya a odiarme el resto de sus días, ese es mi Dib, y yo lo amo de esa forma.

Zim no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramen por sus mejillas cuando sintió el peso de sus acciones como algo tan doloroso como inevitable.

"Estoy tan vacío aquí sin ti.

Se que ellos me quieren muerto."

De repente el potente dolor de una contracción obligó a Zim a retraer sus músculos sobre si mismo, desatando un quejido en la base de su garganta y una ola de estremecimientos que se transformaban en calambres en la base de su espalda y sus piernas. Se aferró a su vientre desesperado mientras retomaba los sollozos, angustiado por el miedo atroz de perder a su bebé.

Había leído una montaña de información que Kar le enviara, y era suficiente para poder identificar estas manifestaciones como un producto de su estrés, y conocía los peligrosos que eso implicaba, que no eran pocos.

Buscó por todos los medios tranquilizarse, pero no tuvo tregua en la medida en que la sensación se retiraba, ya que dio paso a una fuerte migraña que invadió velozmente su cráneo, devolviendo la sensación de nausea a su organismo y el dolor de sus músculos en permanente tensión. No necesitó mucho mas para decidirse a tomar un descanso, por lo que se trasladó al sofá del estar de su base, acurrucándose lo mejor que pudo sobre su lado derecho con la cabeza apuntando hacia la puerta, y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Unas horas después, la alarma de proximidad lo llevó de vuelta a la vigilia.

Ordenó una visión del potencial enemigo, pero en cuanto tuvo la pantalla frente a sus ojos sus antenas cayeron laxas a los costados de su cabeza en una expresión de sorpresa y temor. Dib caminaba hacia la base, y él no se encontraba en condiciones de defenderse. Como indicaba su instinto, rodeó su vientre con ambos brazos y se puso de pie. Si el humano venía a matarlo, no le daría el placer de verlo abatido por razones internas a si mismo.

Pero ningún deseo de lucha ni sentimiento alguno de rabia cruzaron por la cabeza de Zim. Solo quería que todo eso termine de una vez. Era cierto que no había esperado que fuera tan pronto, pero ahora que veía a Dib caminando en línea recta hacia su casa, se sentía listo, aunque aún desconocía para que.

Por una de las pantallas que descargaba la visualización de sus cámaras de vigilancia, pudo observar como el adolescente llegaba al límite de la cerca y se detenía. Entonces el irken suspiró, y desactivó a los gnomos de seguridad.

"Se que es el último día en la Tierra

Estaremos juntos cuando el planeta muera.

Se que es el último día en la Tierra

Nunca dijimos adiós"


	10. Dead to the World (Final)

Eternos Némesis, capítulo 10: Muerto para el mundo

Advertencias: Violencia, chistes de mal gusto (?), empleo de lenguaje técnico en el peor momento y Lemon. No es apto para menores de edad. Y definitivamente no se aceptan quejas, en este capítulo hice literalmente lo que se me dio la regalada gana. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

Dib observaba su entorno dubitativo, trasladando su peso de un pie a otro como si el caos no estuviera reinando a su alrededor. Sus ojos vagaban por el techo a dos aguas, la enorme antena, la puerta de baño, los gnomos…

Su mente estaba en blanco, buscando una última determinación para avanzar. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, esperando la llegada de lo inminente. La conclusión que desde el comienzo era inevitable.

Pero tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor y su rabia para conseguir seguir adelante, pues su cerebro le decía que iba al encuentro de la muerte, ya sea la propia o la del ser al que amaba.

Luego de más de dos minutos de duda, avanzó con deliberada lentitud por el patio delantero de la base alienígena, esperando ser detenido en los primeros metros. No pudo sino sorprenderse cuando nada ocurrió, las grotescas imitaciones de adornos de jardín no reaccionaron ante su presencia, siquiera evidenciando movimiento alguno de reconocimiento. Sin traba alguna, llegó en poco tiempo al frente de la falsa residencia.

Del otro lado de la pared, Zim esperaba inmóvil con pensamientos muy similares a los del humano, pero con mucho más que perder. Se sentía agotado y adolorido aún, pero estaba dispuesto a pelear a muerte por proteger su posesión mas valiosa, siguiendo un instinto mas antiguo que la raza irken. Un estremecimiento corrió por su médula cuando su computadora le anunció que su Dib se encontraba a poca distancia de él, pero no se movió un centímetro, ni siquiera cuando el humano derribó la puerta con un gran estrépito y entró a la fuerza a la casa.

"Te cortaste todos los dedos

Los vendiste por billetes de a dólar

(…)

Despierta y deja de temblar

Porque solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo."

Parecían haber pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, porque cada segundo a partir de entonces transcurrió para Dib como una inundación de emociones tan dispares que su mente necesitaba analizarlas por separado. Allí estaba él, su eterno némesis, esperándolo con la misma expresión en el rostro que el adolescente adivinaba en si mismo. La resolución que lo había llevado hasta allí no había desaparecido, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente se había teñido con recuerdos compartidos y rencores solitarios. El silencio hizo eco en sus oídos mientras la oscuridad de la sala ganaba sus ojos, y aún así solo necesitó una palabra para quebrar el ambiente. –Zim.

Desde que había entrado en su campo visual, el irken había clavado sus orbes rosadas en los ojos miel del humano, pero persistió obstinadamente en el silencio que se había autoimpuesto. Retrocedió tres pasos cuando Dib avanzó otros tantos, y luego se afirmó en su posición apretando los puños. El chico asumió esta actitud como una postura agresiva, por lo que no tardó en tomar el desafío y eliminar la distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos, tomando a Zim por el cuello con ambas manos y presionando con furia durante el corto espacio de tiempo que duró el factor sorpresa, porque inmediatamente después el extraterrestre extendió dos relucientes extremidades arácnidas por encima de su cabeza y quemó las muñecas expuestas con un fino laser. Dib lanzó un alarido y retrocedió unos pasos, pero en cuanto se estabilizó retomó el ataque lanzándose encima del otro descargando un veloz golpe sobre su pecho. Buscando un segundo blanco bajó la guardia, y fue arremetido violentamente cuando Zim le devolvió la agresión directamente sobre su frente, luego volviendo a golpearlo sobre una mejilla y vacilando antes de descargar un tercer puñetazo. El humano, algo aturdido, buscó ventaja ante la aparente distracción y se preparó para lo que sería un golpe fácilmente interceptable por el ampliamente entrenado irken, de no ser porque la razón de su titubeo había sido un potente calambre que ya no dejaba lugar a dudas. Convirtiéndose en un objetivo fácil por la suma del dolor y el regreso de su miedo, recibió de lleno el ataque, chocando con fuerza su PAK contra la pared a sus espaldas.

Dominado por flujos constantes de adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas y con el cerebro bloqueado por la rabia que cesaba de aumentar, Dib golpeó al irken repetidamente y sin pausa, imprimiendo en cada revés todo aquello que hubiera querido expresar con palabras si se lo hubiera permitido a si mismo. Zim se sintió totalmente acorralado pero ya no intentó contraatacar, absolutamente sumido en el terror de perder mucho mas que una pelea, optando por defenderse pasivamente buscando con desesperación casi tangible proteger y desviar la atención de su vientre. Pero con su ausencia de respuestas solo consiguió poner mas y mas nervioso a Dib, hasta que este estalló de furia. -¿Por qué no te defiendes?- gritó deteniéndose, al borde de la histeria. -¿Por qué no quieres pelear?

Sin querer hacerlo, Zim bajó la vista calvándola por una centésima de segundo en el punto que buscaba resguardar, pero fue suficiente para que el humano siga el curso de sus ojos y se encuentre con lo último que esperaba ver en su vida.

"Tomas pero no puedes dar

Montas pero no puedes ser montado

Toma este pequeño corazón mío

Envuélvelo en sucias cuerdas

Nunca leíste lo que has escrito."

-¡Mierda!- gritó Dib, alejándose del alienígena sin darse vuelta hasta tropezar contra la pared opuesta y cayendo sentado en el suelo. -¿¡Qué mierda, Zim!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?- Aunque no pudo evitar pronunciar la pregunta en voz alta, no necesitaba una respuesta, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar sus propias conclusiones del lenguaje corporal del irken y de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver realmente por primera vez. -¿Cómo… cómo demonios ocurrió eso?

Zim no lo resistió más tiempo. -¿Eres estúpido, larva humana? ¿Cómo crees que pasó?

Dib parpadeó anonadado por la respuesta, pero se tensó con enojo mientras desviaba convenientemente sus pensamientos hacia los peores lugares. –Los humanos no podemos procrear de forma homosexual y tú lo sabes perfectamente.- dijo entre dientes. -¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que esto podía ocurrir?

-Zim no tenía idea de esto, gusano imbécil. Crees ser un gran investigador paranormal pero no sabes nada ni siquiera de la especie extraterrestre que tuviste a tu lado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? En todos estos días, estos meses juntos ¿nunca te diste cuenta de lo nuevo que era todo para mí? ¿De lo mucho que significaba lo que teníamos tú y yo? Mi raza no se dedica a aparearse como la tuya, ni siquiera engendramos de esa forma, desde el momento en que nací la única conciencia que tuve de todo esto fueron tubos y computadoras. ¿Cómo pretendes que un irken niegue la información ingresada en su PAK desde antes de que abra los ojos por primera vez? Tu horrenda y enorme cabeza parece no estar capacitada para darse cuenta de que somos diferentes y…- Zim bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -…Nunca quisiste entenderlo tampoco. Zim no sabía que esto podía pasar… Pero pasó. Y no me importa si no quieres aceptarlo, porque no es asunto tuyo. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.- Las bellas orbes rosas se desbordaron lentamente en ese momento, porque en verdad si importaba. Y aunque Zim no esperaba una reacción demasiado positiva del humano, le había dolido el deliberado rechazo producido por lo que recientemente se había transformado en lo más importante de su vida. Después de todo, nada de lo que sentía por Dib había desaparecido, y añoraba esos momentos en que solo podría encontrar en él comprensión ante sus ideas y planes mas locos. Extrañaba a su novio, y lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Dib, por su parte, había escuchado con atención las palabras de Zim, mientras un sentimiento de culpa crecía en su interior, haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Pero cuando las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro del irken, algo se quebró dolorosamente en su interior.

-No… no quise decir eso, Zim.- balbuceó poniéndose de pie. –Yo no sabía… no pensé que… cuando vi, y no me dijiste, y…- El humano se acercó torpemente al extraterrestre, pero se vió repentinamente rechazado por una mano extendida y una mirada gélida.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- replicó Zim, con tono duro y seco. –Dije que me dejes en paz y lo sostengo.

Dib se detuvo algo confundido, pero recuperó velozmente el equilibrio de sus emociones y se irguió decidido al fin. –No. Dijiste que no es asunto mío, y si lo es. No te diré que es mi culpa, porque no me siento culpable por absolutamente nada de lo que hice: todo lo que pasó que dependió de mí, lo volvería a repetir. Pero lo pasado no importa porque las cosas son como son, y debes asumir que esto es mi responsabilidad, y no pienso esquivarla. No te dejaré solo en esto… Te amo, Zim. No tengo idea de lo que va a pasar con… eso… de aquí en adelante. Pero estaré listo para lo que tenga que venir, y eso es una promesa.- Apartando el brazo en extensión del irken, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se aproximó a él nivelando sus ojos hasta cruzar sus miradas. -De verdad te amo. ¿Aún me amas?

Zim miró con desconcierto y duda los ojos que siempre habían sido su debilidad, buscando las palabras para mentir negando todo lo que pasaba por su pecho. Pero en lugar de todas las frases hirientes que se le ocurrieron en esos segundos, solo pudo musitar un débil "Si", que fue casi un silencio.

Pero el leve asentimiento fue la euforia para Dib, quien no pudo evitar sonreír como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, y en un arrebatado movimiento aplastó sus labios contra los de Zim, robándole un dulce beso que recordó a sus cuerpos aquel primer contacto en la puerta de la eskuela, entre la humedad y el calor de los primeros días del estío. Pero mientras que aquel día el roce de sus bocas había sido breve en clara sintonía con las reacciones confusas del extraterrestre, esta vez ninguno de los dos quebró la unión, entrelazando sus brazos en torno al cuerpo del otro a la par que sus frecuencias cardíacas se desaceleraban igualando sus ritmos hasta que no se pudo distinguir uno del otro.

"Seré tu amante, lo seré por siempre

Lo seré mañana, soy cualquier cosa cuando estoy elevado.

¿No quieres algo de esto?

¿No necesitas algo de esto?"

Dib extendió lentamente sus dedos hasta apenas tocar el vientre de Zim, pasando sus yemas por la tela de su camisa buscando la pequeña pero casi evidente curva. Aunque el irken se tensó en primera instancia lo dejó hacer, expectante ante las reacciones de los dos. O más bien… de los tres, ya que un movimiento ajeno a la pareja respondió a la exploración, provocando una risa trémula al humano, quien levantó la vista para mirar interrogativamente hacia los ojos rosas.

-Creo que le gustas.- susurró Zim sin poner emoción en su voz.

En cambio Dib sonrió ampliamente, y besó suavemente la comisura de los labios del extraterrestre mientras recorría en líneas ascendentes su uniforme. -¿Dónde está G.I.R.?

-Lo dejé a cargo de los niveles de expansión de la radiación de la ciudad. A esta altura debe estar haciendo origami con los informes impresos o algo así, pero…- Dib no lo dejó terminar, empujándolo suavemente contra el sillón hasta recostarlo contra él, sin encontrar resistencia ni colaboración alguna. Una vez que lo tuvo como quería, levantó su camisa y buscó su vientre con sus labios, depositando sus manos en las caderas del irken. Este se relajó al entender las intenciones del humano, y trasladó sus dedos hacia el cabello negro jugando con el extraño peinado en forma de guadaña. La cantidad de mimos casi lo hacían ronronear, pero aunque no se permitía llegar a tal extremo se entregó por completo a las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Era casi increíble lo bien que se sentía, particularmente luego de las repetidas contracciones que lo habían herido a lo largo de ese tan extraño día. Pudo percibir como se ablandaba lentamente cada músculo de su cuerpo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no temió quedar vulnerable ante su enemigo… su pareja… por extraño que suene, el padre de su Smeet.

Dib percibía a través del tacto todos estos cambios y quiso ir por más. Deslizando su boca hasta el borde de los pantalones del invasor, pasó su lengua todo a lo largo de su piel en forma horizontal, casi sin poder evitar reírse cuando Zim reaccionó abriendo los ojos de pronto e irguiéndose sobre sus codos para contemplarlo con expresión perpleja. Divertido pero ya decidido a seguir con su juego, Dib le devolvió la mirada mientras rosaba suavemente sus labios por la zona más baja que le permitía la ropa negra, buscando con descaro el cierre para seguir su camino.

Zim no había podido decidir todavía si debía detenerlo cuando el humano comenzó a liberarlo de sus pantalones con lentitud y fluidez. -¡Dib! No…

-Cállate, monstruo espacial.- interrumpió el adolescente con una sonrisa pícara, e inmediatamente hundió el rostro entre las piernas del irken, pasando su lengua por encima de su entrada.

En lugar de continuar con la réplica que tenía pensada, Zim volteó los ojos profiriendo un prolongado gemido, y no pudo evitar dejarse caer hacia atrás arqueando su espalda en la curva contraria. Feliz con la reacción, Dib trazó círculos concéntricos con el vértice lingual mientras colocaba las manos por debajo de los glúteos verdes para elevar ambos iliones facilitando su acceso al objeto de su estimulación. Luego de mantener esta postura durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, se sintió satisfecho por la sucesión de estremecimientos que recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja, aunque aún anhelaba escuchar esos sonidos únicos que solo él provocaba en la parte baja de su garganta. Persiguiendo tal objetivo mantuvo el peso de la parte baja del cuerpo de Zim con una mano e introdujo lentamente un dedo de la otra en el interior del irken, aún sosteniendo el movimiento de su lengua, consiguiendo en poco tiempo combinar ambas acciones en una sola y enloquecedora estimulación. Suspiro excitado cuando el alienígena rompió a gemir con constancia en sintonía con la regularidad de las penetraciones de su dedo, mientras sentía crecer contra sus pantalones la ya presente erección en oleadas de plasma hirviendo.

Dib dejó pasar una corta extensión temporal y luego depositó las caderas apresadas sobre el sillón, retirando su cabeza de aquel sitio pero adicionando su índice al dedo medio dedicado a su juego. Besó una vez más el vientre expuesto, liberando con su mano libre su miembro y observando lujuriosamente el rostro cubierto de sudor de su novio, absolutamente deleitado por los ahogados jadeos que llenaban sus oídos.

Despejando su entrada para colocar su mano a un lado de Zim, se trasladó aún mas hacia arriba hasta poder verlo a los ojos, donde le dedicó una única mirada apasionada y ligeramente maliciosa, antes de desviarse a lamer su cuello en sus áreas mas sensibles, guiando su eje hacia el húmedo acceso al cuerpo del irken y penetrándolo sin mayores problemas en cuestión de segundos. Zim exclamó roncamente el nombre de su pareja, aferrándose a la espalda de Dib por encima de sus omoplatos al tiempo en que este comenzaba a moverse de forma sostenida en su interior, haciéndolos gemir al unísono. En cuanto el humano inició el bombeo todo desapareció alrededor de los amantes creando una conciencia pura y absoluta del cuerpo propio y del ajeno, conectados íntimamente.

Dib levantó las piernas del irken tomándolas por la cara anterior de sus rodillas, apretando los dientes en la medida en que aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas, llevándolos a ambos al clímax. Zim acababa de comenzar a gemir su orgasmo en el momento en que Dib se vino adentró de él, casi opacando los ruidos del otro con sus propias manifestaciones del paroxismo.

Cuando el adolescente se recostó suavemente sobre su cuerpo envolviendo el ambiente en sus pesados gemidos, el irken susurró unas palabras en su idioma natal, sin poder encontrar en su mente el modo correcto de decirlo en alguna lengua terrícola.

"Empujaste tu pelo por mi garganta

Siento tus dedos en mí

Tiro esta fruta amarga para ensuciar

Y la envuelvo en tu sucio vestido

Ahora debes escupir las semillas."

-Deberíamos pelear más seguido, si nos vamos a reconciliar de esta forma.- rió Dib contra el cuello verde, demasiado cansado para levantar la cabeza.

Zim sonrió, pasando los dedos por el brazo del humano.

Este depositó suavemente la mano sobre el vientre irken, pensando detenidamente. – ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Ahora?

-Si, a partir de ahora. ¿Qué sigue?

El alien miró el techo. –No tengo idea…

Dib volvió a reír despreocupadamente, y se irguió un poco para poder besar los labios de su amante. –Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaremos de una forma u otra. Realmente no me importa que vaya a suceder, siempre que sea a tu lado.

Zim lo miró sonriendo una vez más, y le devolvió el beso suavemente. –Para siempre, mi amor.

Cuando el humano se inclinó para profundizar el contacto de sus bocas, no se preocupó en lo absoluto por lo que iba a venir. Sea lo que fuera, su joven e ingenua mente le aseguró que estaría listo para ello y creyó con todo su ser en la promesa de Zim.

Todo parecía indestructible cuando lo tomó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, las verdades tangibles se esfumaron cuando sobrevino el sueño, y la eternidad que era una realidad cuando eran némesis se trasladó hacia las áreas mas tiernas de su corazón y se extendió en su plano onírico, dejando en su cuerpo solo la felicidad de amar y ser correspondido.

"Todos secos y atados para siempre

Todos jodidos y muertos para el mundo."

FIN


End file.
